Baby can I hold you
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Songfic, basado en la canción del mismo nombre, de Tracy Chapman. Acontecimiento del 4 de Julio, USUK.


Hola a todo el mundo que este leyendo esto! Hoy les traigo un songfic, la canción se llama Baby can I hold you, la canta Tracy Chapman y la recomiendo con toda mi alma, la verdad cuando escuche esta canción lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue USUK, (no es mi OTP, yo emparejo a cualquiera) Y pues bueno… creo que eso es todo! no se olviden de comentar en que debo mejorar!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son de Hetalia, cuyo creador es Himaruya.

La canción pertenece a Tracy Chapman.

"**Baby, Can I hold you."**

_**Sorry**_

_**Is all that you can't say**_

_**Years go by and still**_

_**Words don't come easily**_

_**Like sorry, Like sorry**_

Te observo en cada reunión mundial, no me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te independizaste? El tiempo ha pasado, he tratado de olvidar el dolor que me causó tu partida, tu traición, tu deseo de libertad.

No encuentro una manera eficiente de olvidarte, cada vez que nos vemos tu sonrisa me lastima, tus ideas para salvar el mundo son extremadamente ridículas; sin embargo, me hacen recordar al tiempo que pasabas junto a mí, te vi crecer, te cuide, te amé más de lo necesario.

Mientras más empeño utilizo para olvidar ese día, más difícil resulta el ignorarte. Aún recuerdo la mirada de lástima que me dirigiste, aún puedo sentir la lluvia que caía sobre el campo de batalla, la lluvia que acompañaba mis lágrimas.

La única manera para contrarrestar el dolor que siento es hacerte ver lo ridículo que suenas cada vez que sugieres algo…

_**Forgive me**_

_**Is all that you can't say**_

_**Years go by and still**_

_**Words don't come easily**_

_**Like forgive me, forgive me**_

Han pasado tantos años desde tu independencia, parece tan lejano, pero en mi memoria sigue intacto dicho recuerdo, nunca me has pedido perdón por herirme de tal manera, ¿Qué tan difícil es decir lo siento? No entiendo porque esperas que sea yo quien ruegue tu perdón, fuiste tú el que me dejaste, buscaste tu propio camino lejos de mí…

Más de doscientos años han pasado, y ninguno de los dos encuentra las palabras correctas para olvidar nuestro rencor. No sé si tratas de ignorar nuestro pasado, o si jamás estuviste agradecido por todo lo que hice por ti.

Hay tantas palabras que lastiman, pero me hiere aún más el escucharte dirigirme la palabra sin culpabilidad alguna. ¿Acaso no puedes percibir mi dolor? No puedo culparte por ello, siempre has sido terrible para leer el ambiente, eso te hace ver inocente… tu inocencia me destruye internamente.

Me duele utilizar sarcasmo cada vez que te hablo, pero es la única opción que tengo para ocultar lo que sigo sintiendo por ti.

_**But you can say baby**_

_**Baby can I hold you tonight**_

_**Maybe if I told you the right words**_

_**At the right time, you´d be mine**_

He hablado de lo mucho que me lastimas cada vez que te veo, pero aún no he mencionado la peor parte, la que me tortura internamente…

Cada vez que nos vemos en secreto, cuando me haces olvidar lo que hiciste, cuando me abrazas con toda la fuerza del mundo, cuando intentas ser el héroe de mis esperanzas destrozadas, cada una de tus acciones hace que me derrumbe ante ti, de la misma forma que lo hice ese cuatro de julio hace ya tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo reaccionarias si te dijera que no he dejado de amarte? Si encontrase las palabras adecuadas para pedirte que vuelvas a mi lado, si encontrase el momento adecuado para no arruinarlo todo con mi actitud, ¿volverías a estar conmigo?

_**I love you**_

_**Is all that you can´t say **_

_**Years go by and still**_

_**Words don´t come easily**_

_**Like I love you, I love you**_

¿Cuándo escucharé tu voz decir "te amo"? o mejor dicho… ¿Cuándo tendré el valor de decirte esas palabras abiertamente? No es fácil declarar tus sentimientos a alguien que dejo un hueco en tu corazón anteriormente.

Estoy seguro de que me quedaré sin palabras y empezaré a insultarte, tu actitud hiperactiva no ayuda demasiado tampoco, tengo miedo de arriesgar mi orgullo… No, tengo miedo de seguir manteniendo abierta la herida que llevo en el corazón.

¿Acaso un simple "te amo" lo solucionará todo? ¿Todo el dolor que se ha acumulado en mi alma durante todos estos años desaparecerá con solo un "te amo"? No se la respuesta a ello, pero si esas palabras vinieran de ti, con verdadero sentimiento, supongo que marcaría una gran diferencia a diferencia de que lo hiciese una persona cualquiera.

El tiempo seguirá pasando, y yo seguiré sufriendo, pronto será cuatro de Julio, he visto en el calendario que será un sábado… un sábado de lágrimas.


End file.
